


Troll Kisses

by Sinderlin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinderlin/pseuds/Sinderlin





	Troll Kisses

"Eridan, what the heck are you doing?" John laughed, slapping at the troll's chest and twisting away with a buck-toothed grin. Eridan grumbled and furrowed his brows, staring up as John's chin lifted up and away with the rest of his torso. He took the motion as a sign to back off and grumpily took a step back. John took a big breath and shook his head. "Sorry, sorry...That tickled, you know? What was that all about, anyway?" He giggled more quietly this time, bright blue eyes searching a mildly digruntled pair.

"I was just scentin' ya," Eridan muttered, cheeks touched with purple at the giggling. He cocked an eyebrow at the blank look of confusion settling on John's face. He tilted his head and widened his eyes at the realization that John really didn't understand. "What were you expectin', a mouthful a teeth in yer neck?" He spat, his face flushing a bit more and his shoulders raising defensively.

"You mean...that things wolves do? You're not gonna try to eat me, right?" John laughed again, raising his eyebrows with a crooked smile. Eridan scoffed and raised his shoulders higher, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I guess humans don't do it," He sputtered, purple cheeks darkening by the moment, "It's what trolls do to show affection. It means I like you, got it?" He huffed and averted his eyes, apparently trying to hide in his scarf. His ears anticipated another free-spirited laugh from the blue-eyed boy, but instead he saw his shadow blocking out light before him. John reached out and gingerly slipped one end of the scarf off Eridan's shoulder, loosened the scarf still clinging to his powder-grey skin, and pressed his lips against the smooth line of his jaw. Eridan stared awkwardly, arms sliding back to his sides. John pulled back again and grinned, satisfied.

"I dunno how to, uh, scent, but that's a kiss! That means /I/ like /you/," He stated proudly, one hand still gently resting on the side of a soft grey neck. Eridan opened and closed his mouth, finally settling on just blankly smiling at the cheery face staring back at him. Unsurely, he put a hand on John's shoulder and copied the move. John shook his head when he pulled back, amicably correcting himself. "No, no, my bad. Usually when people kiss, they press their lips together. We can do that anytime, how did that thing you were doing go?" He eagerly rubbed Eridan's shoulder and looked hopefully at him.

"It's called scentin', we just...Let me show ya," Eridan sighed, reaching up to brush stray strands of hair away from John's glasses. He pressed his cheek against John's smooth jawline and breathed deeply. He could feel John actively trying not to twitch away or giggle. He rolled his eyes and pressed his face into the crook of his neck. He nuzzled against the pale, warm skin with a soft rush of air across the nape of his neck. John shivered and giggled, rubbing Eridan's back with languid motions. He blinked in surprise and gaped at the sound of quiet trilling, bordering on a sort of purr. Head slowly lifting, Eridan eyed him warily. "Ya got somethin' to say?" John smiled innocently and shrugged. He readjusted the scarf again and pressed his cheek against Eridan's.

"I'm not a great, uh, scenter, I guess? So don't expect epic levels of snuggles right away," John mumbled, tilting his head down and against Eridan's jaw. That part of his neck smelled sort of...distinct, he guessed. It smelled cool and rich and kind of like one of those fancy 'ocean breeze' shampoos girls at his school used to be so obsessed with. Eridan huffed and gave that rumbling trill again, resting his forehead against John's shoulder. He rested his forehead on Eridan's shoulder, humming happily. Eridan muttered a note of approval, smiling against his neck. If he was honest with himself, he never really had anyone to scent with before. It felt nice to have a smell to remember. "So, why the 'scenting'?" John mumbled into his shoulder, interrupting his train of thought. 

"Lettin' someone get that close to yer neck is a big deal," Eridan muttered back without raising his head, "We recognize each other's smell after a while by doin' that, so..." He trailed off, smiling more brightly and lifting his face slightly to admire the smooth curve of John's jaw. John hummed and nuzzled against him, breathing deep. Eridan gave John's neck what could be qualified as a kiss and happily breathed in with him.

"Gaaaay," Dave called from across the room, arm around Tavros' shoulders. John groaned and facepalmed.


End file.
